


Senses 感觉

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Rust POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概： 在路易斯安那，Rust为自己找到支撑。他的工作是种必要，同时也不公开地表露着对人类群体的残忍态度——他也是这个群体的一员。他只拥有工作时的必需品：一张床垫，一根烟，一摞书，一双鞋。<br/>他并不拥有Marty，但最后，对方还是会成为他的终点。意料之外，适得其反。<br/>【20170402二次校对完毕，修正了很多错误……】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses 感觉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276852) by [teethwax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethwax/pseuds/teethwax). 



> 【一些对Marty和Rust早年搭档生涯及1995年调查的细节集合】

 

 

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

    1

    Hart警探有一头茂密的菠萝蛋糕般似的头发，还有一副战马或猎犬才有的下巴。他们初次见面时他握了Rust的手——当然，他并不知道，与Rust进行肢体接触是毫无意义的，甚至比和其他人接触更无意义。 

    他说： “你从德州来？”、＂叫Marty就行＂和＂我来开车＂，然后是其他寒暄，话语掠过Rust的耳际、面孔和窗外的景色，带着一种棕灰。Rust不介意让Hart—Marty—开车。那把他从选择中解放出来：他不必再每小时一百万次忍住撞毁这辆车的冲动。

    开车穿越路易斯安那有点像沉入睡梦，Rust对这点颇为肯定。他的记忆已非同从前。

 

    2

    罪案现场的味道尝起来像旧牙膏和某种粗糙的东西。受害人被放了血，尸体呈现出青白色，折叠起来的样子像是被错误寄托了某种希望。

    Rust需要一个案子，需要什么东西支撑起他的生活，可他不愿在Sophia的生日见到这女人。他女儿生日那天，这死去的女人便是他女儿——每个女人都是他女儿。

    去年一月三日，他带了三包香口胶，嚼了一整天以致于伤了下巴。他还去了酒吧，放任自己借酒浇愁。而今天，Marty叫他去吃晚饭。

    Sophia也会在那儿的。

  

    3

    一月十日，早晨2：27—5：40： _《Ted Bundy*精神变态分析》_ ，作者M. K. Jamison.

    在Ted Bundy的尸检中，他依然是被铐在桌上的。由此诞生了两条不切实际的想法：Bundy会在死后复生；或者如果他复活，手铐是能够阻止他的。

  

    4

    有关Marie Fontenot，每一个与她相关的成年人，都异口同声地重复着： _好的，当然，无所谓，我还要去别的地方_ ——这些东西在Rust喉间腐烂着。至少有半打认识她的人知道她活得多么凄惨，却都懒到眼睁睁看她继续受难。现在整个教区都走了运：有人拐走了她。这省了不少事。

    “这群混蛋。”Marty在离开的路上说道，声音足够响亮。Rust时不时对他那种做派表示欣赏。

  

    5 

    Rust去了卢博克市的嗜酒者互诫协会，在那儿待过了会议的头11分钟。那时他已保持了三日的清醒，却依然为生活缺乏支撑摇摇欲坠。清晰与模糊，清醒与酒醉的差别对他而言依然不存在。Rust的思维从不清晰，意识却总是清醒。戒酒天数不是成就，它只是懦弱的集合。

    在路易斯安那，Rust为自己找到支撑。他的工作是必要的，同时隐秘地表露着对人类群体的残忍——他也是这个群体的一员。他只有权享有工作需要的东西：一张床垫，一根烟，一摞书，一双鞋。

    他无权享有Marty，但最后还是和对方成了搭档。意料之外。

 

    6

    Charlie Lange是那种需要别人来为他做打算的混球。如果决定者是Dora，他杀不死她。

 

    7 

    从来没人真正地喜欢过Rust——甚至是Claire，那个看似爱他的人——他也不需要被爱。这与工作无关，如果别的警探都厌恶他，这甚至会有帮助。没什么能让他分心。只是偶尔，一个耳光，甩给闹得最凶的那个。

    Marty会给他捎来咖啡，给他带早饭：鸡蛋、培根、松软油腻的土豆。他不收Rust的钱，也不解释。   

    人们认可Marty，给予他响亮的赞扬。他有着结实的前臂和宽厚的手掌，Rust并不需要查看，因为打字机就摆在两人中间。但他还是会偶尔，在出勤时投去一瞥。

 

    8

    Dora的室友Carla是个瞪着死鱼眼、一无是处的调查对象。＂不晓得。＂她一遍遍地重复着，抓挠胳膊。教堂？不晓得。黄衣王？不晓得。Johns?不晓得。

    Marty重重地拍了下Carla的厨房桌：＂我们得走了。＂他说，＂你可真是帮了大忙。＂

    ＂噢，好极了。＂Carla说着，思绪立刻飘散开去。

    找到她已经花了他们太多的时间，他们问遍了Carla这条街上所有的明娼暗盗，免得错过了任何一个见过Dora的人：愤怒的路人甲，或是戴着手套的大块头女人。＂总有一天，＂ Marty过了一会才说，＂这些晦涩的存在主义的狗屎，什么'你得坚持住'，会变得有点道理。＂

    ＂是吗？＂

    ＂还有，我记起来了，你拥有的财产不过是一把躺椅，和四十本讲杀人狂爱德·盖恩的书。＂

    他们黄昏后才各自打道回府，陪伴Rust的是一瓶惠菲宁*和一份研究食腐动物的文章。文章写得很不错。惠菲宁看起来绿莹莹的尝起来也是。他喜欢这样。

 

     9

 

    Marty太冲动易怒——他给那女孩儿的定金、手指上的气味——因为他觉得世界本可以变得不同，觉得宇宙是线性的。

    他并没有意识到，如果稍微改变一下他此刻的生活，比如，他的女儿在“兔子牧场”干活，或者Maggie死去，或者他在两个街区外输光所有家当。然后，所有的愤怒、悲伤或忧郁，都成了漫无目的的浪费时间。Rust曾试着给Marty解释这一点，却再一次在对方“保持安静”的要求中无疾而终。

  

 

    10

     给Sophia洗澡——她总是滑溜溜地扭来扭去，唔——温暖的水——可是件“危险”的任务，但他乐此不疲。她精致的小脑袋上洇湿的深色头发。她的气息，无色的气息。生理学上，这些都证明着她是这世上最重要的东西。

 

    Kelly女士正自顾自地痛哭流涕，为她对自己丈夫的所作所为疯狂道歉。她也在自我惩罚，但这不够。

    “感谢您抽出时间，女士。”Rust说着，并不看她。Marty从房间另一头抛给他一个幽暗的眼神。

 

 

    11 

    Rust的前任搭档每周都会对着他骂一声“基佬”。

    那人叫Porter，身高六英尺的混球。“基佬”大多是在背地里骂。不过当然，也在他听得见的地方骂。

    Rust花了很多功夫隐藏Crash的性格，剩下的努力都在和酗酒作斗争。咬牙忍耐甚至让他真的咬坏了一颗牙。他只是一刻不停地专心破案。没那么多时间去关心，或者刻意不关心这些有的没的——有关Porter，还有他几乎藏不住的自我厌恨。他的欲求。

    因此，在Marty把他摁上储物柜的时候，数数自己的脉搏是一种安慰：这说明支持着他脑袋的那一大块肉还有点活着的章法。这让他 _感觉_ 很不真实——咫尺之外，Marty正和他面对面，他正摁着Marty的手——躯体依然兢兢业业地做着记录。蛛丝马迹都没被放过。

    他偶尔给自己手淫。这什么都说明不了。

 

 

    12

    某一回，Rust试图挣脱纠缠他的糟糕过去，那堆烂泥里住着Crash，杀戮，他的小女儿，还有无数其他东西——然后他浮出水面，睡着时脸撞上了车玻璃。“喔，操。”Marty说，“嘿，没人要死，冷静。”

    “换作是你，你怎么做？”Rust问道，Marty丢给他的眼神他读不懂。

    “做什么做，我什么都没做，你这个疯子。你睡着了。”

    Rust用力揉着他呆滞的双眼，试着回忆：昨晚-11：40-服药-未解之谜-流鼻血-失去时间概念-3：10-服药-大约4：10前——

    “你结结实实地睡了一小时，”Marty拨了转向灯。他一直往边上瞟，“什么都没发生。”

    根本不可能，Rust不可能睡着一小时。他只是想了90分钟昨夜发生的事情而已，他喝了局里提供的三杯刷锅水似的咖啡，他婚后再也没在另一个人眼前睡着过。

    “我需要——”他摸索他的钱包，“——要来杯咖啡吗？”

    “我很好。”Marty说，“不像某些人。”

 

    13

    Rust偷的第一本书是《蝇王》。

    主要是因为这本书很小，容易带出初中图书馆。书的内容却有关疯狂、愤怒和畏惧，有关疏远该死的一切。他连读四遍，小心地藏在床下，这样一来，他的脚尖便可在夜半触到它的纸页。

 

 

    14

    Marty需要被人喜爱。他需要婚姻但同时又四处拈花惹草。他需要被告知自己该相信什么，需要借此来安抚自己。他需要将人事物加以细分，进而排除异己，拥有一个明确的敌对目标——却唯独不需要真理。由此，他的敌人简直包罗万象，无孔不入，根本无从辨别。

 

    从某种角度而言，这让Marty成了个好警察。他应当为有Rust做搭档而感到庆幸，他也需要Rust。

 

 

    15

    Marty和Rust住在一起，他的存在便占满了整个房间。

 

    他闻起来像工作、咖啡和糟糕的性，后来又像是Rust的洗发水味儿。他试着照Rust的镜子。他买来披萨：橄榄味的。浪费了好原料。

    他靠在Rust的柜子上，Rust并不看他的双手。“你有没有发现，”他说，“我带来的破家当比你拥有的还多。”

    “这更好地解释了你这个人。”Rust回答，Marty只是大笑起来。

 

 

    16 

    卧底二十一个月时，Rust在早餐时和莫拉里斯会面。

    “给他一份煎饼。”莫拉里斯说。Rust思索着，想越过桌面撕掉对方一大块毛发。时间扭曲了一分钟：女招待的脸、Ginger的咀嚼声、莫拉里斯的死法——2015年，自杀，一氧化碳中毒。他一直咬着自己的指甲，直到煎饼上桌。

    “近来如何？”莫拉里斯说着，声音很轻，一只手捂上Rust的咖啡杯，以阻止对方饮用。

    “四十五公斤。”Rust说，“下周四，佛罗里达塔楼。”

 

    17

 

    Rust有机会就会买上些桃子。

    他把它们带回家，清洗干净，它们的颜色犹如酣眠者的吐息。按生熟程度他把它们排成一排，每天吃掉一个。时机对了，每一口都是一次温暖的低语： _嘘……Rust……嘘……_

 

 

    18

    “要搭车吗？”Marty问道，Rust惊讶地发现自己说了“要”。

 

    接近凌晨三点，车里充满了性爱的气味。很难说Marty自己有没有发觉，要么他把这当做一种值得炫耀的战利品。“你走路的姿势很特别。”他对Rust说，“五十码之外就能认出来。”

    “为什么。”Rust点了根烟。

    “不清楚。”Marty轻轻敲着方向盘，皱起了眉，“你像是刚从工具箱里拿出你的脚。”

 

 

    19

    Maggie说：“姑娘们，当心点儿。”Rust对此心存感激。  
    平日他不怎么爱喝甜茶，但这一杯子握在手里，玻璃冰凉。厨房闻起来是浅黄与浅绿。坐在Maggie的餐椅上让Rust暂时远离了某些东西，而他知道他一扭头，一切又会重现：冷光灯，冷酷的满足之人。  
    他有种怪异的强迫冲动，逼着自己向Marty说出各种事——看着Marty的手在方向盘上收紧，感受Marty的瞪视——但Maggie是个如饥似渴的听众。“我们有个鳏夫互助会。”说着，她剥了一只虾，眼睛根本就没放在虾上。  
    他摇摇头。大女儿越过肩头回望向他：她有双Marty的眼睛。

 

    20

    几个月来，他第一次能够真正呼吸。  
    他待在证物室，口干舌燥，半勃，脚趾在鞋里蜷缩起来。他穿着Rust的衣服，打着Rust的领带，血液里流窜的可卡因却在他肩头筑起Crash的盔甲，欲望点燃脊背，让他的内里化成了焦油：滚烫、浓稠、漆黑，汩汩地冒着泡。  
    没有人足够留意Rust Cohle到发现他的变化——除了Marty，但他不清楚自己在看些什么。他不知道他说Maggie把他赶出家门时，Crash血液让Rust双手发麻。  
    Crash一副翘臀，总是耷拉着眼皮，吐息里混着威士忌的气息。Crash八年级辍学，说三十个词汇以内的西语黑话。Crash有很多兄弟，Crash有归属感。  
    Crash根本不介意站得离Marty有多近。Crash可以把Marty生吞活剥。

 

    21 

    后座上，Ginger闻起来像是胆汁和毛发烧焦的混合物，Ginger慌张绝望，Ginger火冒三丈，而Rust则沉重地呼吸着，龇着牙。他们逃过一劫。Marty及时出现了。  
    Ginger还不知道他的名字。  
     一次他们在外头，有个女人看到了Crash背后的鹰，Rust看见她的目光立刻垂下，看见她紧紧捏了一下小女儿的手。她的头发和Claire一样打着厚厚的卷儿——她的女儿也许是Sophia的表姐妹，也不是没可能。

    Ginger对她说了句什么，Rust听了会拿什么尖锐的东西戳瞎他的眼睛。而Crash只是大笑起来。

 

 

    22

    北岸精神病院的经历Rust记得不多。  
    蜡笔和油毡布——他讨厌的气味。罐装青豆。某天清晨，他咬得自己手臂青紫，试着让自己陷入或摆脱某种境地。有几个午后，一个胖子坐在他旁边，晒着一小片阳光。那家伙常哭，有时Rust放任他握着自己的手。  
他们常说：向他人伸出援手很重要。Rust从这话里听出了命令的意味——所谓的“希望”。  
    于是他抓着那人的手，点点头。他们放了他。

 

 

    23

    Maggie说：“我想让你见见我一个朋友。”  
    “你生她的气？”Rust的话让Maggie笑了起来。  
    Christie有着深红褐色的头发，小雀斑细密得像是屋顶的雨滴。她教五年级。她说她和Maggie相遇时，一个学生从玩具爬架上摔了下来。她臂弯内侧有三条横向的浅色伤疤，她以为没人看得见。  
    她去洗手间时Maggie问：“如何？”  
    Rust衬衫的缝合处绷得紧紧的，勒在皮肤上吱嘎作响。  
    “那不是她的错。”Marty把手放上Maggie的椅背，“她没有死。”

 

 

    24

    十六岁的一个清晨，他早早离家，走上冰雪覆盖的道路，任由空气切割他的肺。他不想死于寒冷。爸醒来前他回了家。

    二十岁时，他从杂货店后的Dicey那儿买了两罐镇定剂。厨房的桌上，药片们看上去像细小的虫。他服下三粒，冲了个澡，上床睡觉。  
    二十五岁时他翻来覆去地想着自杀，多数是在开车，或者走在打开的窗户旁的时候，可是Claire总是在边上，她比他聪明得多。“Rust。”她会说，“如果你这么做了，我他妈一辈子都不会原谅你。”而他知道这是真话。  
    三十岁时他让Ginger不戴套干了他，等着被Miles挖出身份，一枪爆头。  
    现在他三十三岁，前所未有地了解自己：他是个懦夫。

 

 

    25

    男孩和女孩闻起来差不多：脏兮兮的头发，陈旧的血。屎尿和肾上腺素。  
    Rust把Marty向那女孩儿推了推，Marty踉跄了一下。他九天没见到自己的孩子了。

    怀抱儿童尸体的感觉会改变他。

  

 

    26

    可悲，可他还是遇到了Ginger，Morales给了他许可。

    他们在中央车站，时间还早，外头的空气还没染上暑气，Morales说：“那家伙怎么想？”

    隔夜残留的药效在Rust体内流窜，仿佛一场遥远的地震。他忘了自己不该说：“他一直盯着我的屁股。”

    “这是把柄。”Morales摘下眼镜，拿上衣擦拭镜片。

    “滚开。”Rust说着，可是一些念头缠住了他——卖给父亲弹药那人尖利的下巴。十年级的数学教师Barnes先生。这不是他应该想起的东西。

    “我可不是给你拉皮条的。”Morales边说边看着辆巴士驶远，“我也不会管你叫基佬。”

    “但是。”

    “但是，”Morales说，“如果他表现出那个意思，你就抓住机会。”*

 

 

    27

    Rust第一次搭恶魔巢*用的是绳子和后院捡来的破烂，花了七十分钟。

    他完工时，所掌握的信息没有增加丝毫：萨泰里阿教*，孩童，床，庇护。朵拉·兰。

    如果制作者不是谋杀犯，那他知道他的作品失败了吗？它的作品是从他那里被偷去摆在了犯罪现场，还是专门为那现场设计的？——他是在避免犯罪吗？在这之后，受害者能获得拯救吗？

    它们会让他感觉好些吗？

 

 

    28 

    Maggie有时深夜来电，声音冷淡而清晰，印在他眼底。

    他应当拒绝接听，但她知道他在家。他坐在她桌前，边上是她的女儿，告诉她自己的孩子死了。她把它接纳进自己的身体：他看到它的疼痛，他感到亏欠。

    他们互相坦诚，他和Maggie，但不是通过电话。

  

 

    29

    “你妈，”他父亲曾说，“也有你脸上那副样子。”

    父亲从不提及她。有时那感觉像是他忘了她的存在，仿佛Rust是他从土里挖出来。

 

 

    30

    “Rust，”Marty喝得酩酊大醉，“Rust，你-你能来接我吗-我撞了头鹿。”

    那一夜热得够呛，交配期的昆虫嗡嗡地聒噪着。Rust的脑袋塞满了惠菲宁，开下一号公路几英里后他才意识到，自己没穿鞋。

    车被搞得一团糟，Marty也是：他模模糊糊地想着也许他该感到丢脸，但他醉得根本想不了什么事。他的衬衫也扣错了。“明天我能处理，”他说，“走吧。”

    在房前Marty一动不动，总是向下滑倒，也许打着瞌睡。Rust越过他去开门，却分了神——

    有什么东西从下方撤开了，Marty带着酒气的呼吸拂在他的脸上，Marty的手插入他的发间，Marty该死的牙厮摩着他的下唇。他发出了声响，Marty也是。Marty的舌头趁机钻入了他的口中。他的拳头攥紧Marty的衬衫，Crash渗出他的皮肤。

    这比他想得好太多也糟糕太多。这持续了一会儿。

    他们分开时，Rust的双唇湿润，Marty的手在他颈后汗湿着。他们的呼吸听着像是闪烁的光。

    Marty的手抽了抽，缩了回去。

    “我-我醉了。”他说着，眼睛飞快瞄过Rust的脸，“我都不知道我在哪儿。”

    “少废话，”Rust说，“滚出去。”

 

 

    31

    他们当然不谈论这个，这也不会再次发生。

    他们载誉而归时，Marty狂热地坚持表彰Rust，没人理解这种热情。接下来那个周一，他们被Quesada叫进办公室两回，爱管闲事的人们隔着玻璃窥视着，揣测中间到底发生了什么。

    ＂你这回走了狗屎运，Cohle。＂Geraci说，＂你有个真汉子在旁边救你的命。＂

    ＂有关真汉子你知道个屁，Steve，＂Rust回应着。被Marty拉扯过头发的那部分头皮烧灼般地疼着；他的咖啡尝起来像Marty的嗓音。 

 

 

    32

    口音是他做的选择。

    他来到德州，德州便深入骨髓，尝起来是特殊的热度。他母亲一定也是如此——他所说的第一句话听起来一定像她。

    有时候他静静地想着，如果他们相遇，他能否认得出她的声音——如果父亲如实评价了他的神情，还有头发。她是否想知道他长了多高，爱吃什么。

 

 

    33 

    他列过一张表：酗酒、母爱缺失。在一个观念极端的环境下长大，童年和青少年时期的疏离。小偷小摸。无法建立正常关系。看待事物非黑即白。控制欲。易沉迷。

    文件里他是谋杀者。现实中亦然，但在文件里他出于乐趣而作恶。他体内的那东西生就一张Crash的面孔，袭击、吞噬。它将女人留在田中，等待警探发觉。

    某些清晨，他立在尸首一旁，为他人的罪孽而窒息。 _警察就在那儿_ ，那张表这么说着，在他内心瑟瑟发抖。 _他们知道我做了什么。_

 

 

    34

    爸不是用来取暖的。  
    他在阿拉斯加的苏华德出生，从那儿直接一头扎进——据他说——一处口腔内部似的丛林。等他回来，他已经构建出一种不再流汗的生活方式：他不盖毯子睡觉，喜欢喝冷咖啡。  
    Rust并不觉得父亲不爱自己，尽管这份爱更像是士兵对自己的疤茧或武器的爱。一种干巴巴的爱。木头，帆布。  
    他意识到在Rust看来事情显得更强烈，也更丑陋，比如Rust从未感受过真正干燥的东西，但他仁慈得从不提及。

   

    35

    “你在看什么？”有一次Marty问。  
    “残渣。”Rust抖出一根烟，“光线。”  
    “我想说‘好好说话。’”Marty说，“不过反正从来不管用。”  
    “有时我会看到一些东西，”说着他伸出手来，像是能从空中挖出点什么，“神经损伤。鸟类，或者烟雾。墨迹。”  
    “这他妈是个永恒的未解之谜，”Marty丟了颗石子，“州里怎么会允许你携枪。”

     

    36

    98年一月三日，他们在一座矮小的仓库里，找人的牙齿。  
    尸体在他身旁，面目全非。有人在这儿自杀，让这个地方出了名，炸开的下颚在半个屋子留下黑色的血和一堆牙。  
    他们找了一会儿。牙齿可真是多到见鬼。  
    “你有没有种感觉，”Marty在他身后说，“这些可能——”  
    “是别人的，”Rust接了上去，Marty咕哝起来。他们又花了点时间在血迹，后门的裂缝和草地里的半根鞋带上。  
    他很晚才到家，几乎抽光了随身的所有烟，把外套丢在地上。他没有日历，好像他不必关心时间似的。整整三十五小时没睡，今晚也一样。  
    但他不打算喝一杯。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

 

 

注1：Ted Bundy：美国著名杀人狂，资料可见维基:<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_Bundy>

注2：惠菲宁，学名甲氧苯氧基丙二醇，止咳药水的一种，会成瘾。

注3：原句是：“when somebody tips his hand, you look at his fuckin cards.”，此处意译。

注4：这里的架子原文是“Lattice”,从上下文来看应该是和剧中那个恶魔网差不多的东西

注5：萨泰里阿教，Santeria，我也不知道是啥【。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【幸遇SY@isaakfvkampfer 的纠正，修改了不少此前译错和不准确的地方，感谢GN~^ ^】


End file.
